


Come Together Now

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Come Together by Echosmith.</p>
<p>She had paced her cell, and it felt just like the old days. Only the old days were spent worrying about her death, not about Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Come Together. Next up is Tell Her You Love Her. Comments and kudos are appreciated. As usual, my tumblr is erudite-princess.
> 
> I don't own The 100 or Come Together. Enjoy :)

_Here we are, with our backs against the wall,_

_We've got big city dreams, but we don't move from the asphalt,_

_We run away, from our own imagination,_

_But at the same time, we've got this amazing fascination_

Come Together, Echosmith

 

She spent her days before pacing her cell, waiting for the magical number 18, the age that she would die. She supposed now was no different, only now she was less of a prisoner and more of a test subject for those at Mount Weather.

 

The stark whiteness of her room always startled her when she woke up; she was fascinated with the world outside of prison cells, outside of buildings. She was sad that she had nobody to talk to through the door anymore; Monty was moved to another cell, probably one near one of the other hundred left. Seventy six left, by her count. She hadn't checked when she came out of the drop ship, too busy searching for a sign that Bellamy had survived. She had seen Monty be dragged out of his cell once, returning with a glazed look in his eyes and a dazed look on his face. Three days later, they dragged him out and replaced the label on his door. She had asked them later if he was okay, and she got a small nod from the guard.

 

A shrill beeping sound woke her from her daze, and she saw guards running. One guard headed to her room, opening the door.

"Fire alarm. Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. They arrived at a large stone chamber and she saw who else was there; a quick head count indicated that out of the original hundred, seventy four were left. One of the guards grabbed her wrist again, and she winced at the contact.

 

"Ms Griffin, you must come with me immediately."

"There's a fire and I can't leave my friends!"

"Ms Griffin, please follow me."

 

He dragged her along a corridor before taking his mask off. The dark hair was shorter, but just as messy as before, and the eyes sparkled with life.

"Bellamy! Oh my gosh, Bellamy!" Bellamy's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Now, now, princess. We need to get seventy six teenagers out of he-"

"Seventy four. There are seventy four of us."

"Raven's here. She should be down soon. I sent Miller to get her. We need to get you out. I have the supplies we need to survive - including spare clothes. White is not your colour, princess."

"Is there an actual fire?"

"Look in that mirror, princess. I did actually set off a fire. We need to move, now. I know a fire exit just down the hall that leads to a tunnel. Not one of the Reaper tunnels, but it leads to our new camp. I'll lead you there and Miller will follow."

 

She ran with Bellamy. He ditched the guard uniform and had a simple pair of trousers and a threadbare t-shirt on (not that she really minded; the view was spectacular), and he had taken her hand, leading them through the maze of corridors to the fire escape. He kept turning back to her, trying to make sure she was okay, that she hadn't lost him, that she was there with him. The halls went from the smooth white stone of the quarantine ward to mossy, murky grey stone walls, a corridor nobody really used anymore. He kept going, until there was a door in sight. An old green sign pointed at it, and Bellamy pushed it open, leading her out with him.

 

She couldn't believe how much it had changed since she was last out there. The ground was now covered with a blanket of white, with more falling from the sky.

 

Snow.

 

Snowflakes fell into her hair, and Bellamy gave her a jacket. She smiled at him as they descended into the tunnels, hand in hand.

"Don't want you getting too cold, princess. Welcome to winter. Camp isn't too far away now. Octavia should be there to greet us."

"Octavia?"

"She came back last week. I don't really approve of how she looks now, but Lincoln kept her safe. I respect the man for at least doing that for my baby sister."

"How she looks now?"

"You'll see, princess. Come on. We need to be there before everyone else."

 

She was greeted back at camp by the excited Octavia and the stoic Lincoln. Lincoln was holding Octavia back, and suddenly she understood what Bellamy meant.

 

Swirling tattoos covered Octavia's arms, twisting vines and the tattoos of the warriors. It looked beautiful, and she was struck by how gorgeous it was. Octavia's hair was longer and curled slightly. Octavia looked less like the girl who came down, the girl who was first on the ground, and more like a warrior, more like a grounder.

 

She was interrupted by the shouts of the rest of The 100 coming through the tunnel, and she and Bellamy shuffled across to let the stream of teenagers come through. Bellamy squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him, shifting herself to face him. He ran a finger up her palm, and she shivered at the intimacy of the gesture. She detached her hand from his when she hard a shout.

 

"Clarke?"

 

She never really wanted to hear that voice again a month ago, but now she ran into her mother's arms. She looked behind her and saw Bellamy looking at them, a small smile on his face. She nodded at him and he saluted her.

 

"Bellamy, eh?" They sat around the campfire that night, and she shook her head at her smiling mother.

"We're just co-leaders. And friends. Nothing big."

"He likes you, you know. He was despairing every time we couldn't find you. You saw him when he rescued you. When you came back safely. Come on Clarke."

"He missed my leadership skills. And the fact I could draw his little maps."

"Go over to him Clarke. You'll see."

 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"My mother is convinced," he snorted at that, "that you like me."

"What if she's right?"

"Then I'd ask why you haven't made a move yet."

"Curiosity killed the cat, did you know that?"

"And satisfaction brought it back. Answer me please."

"Yes."

"Okay. Maybe I like you."

"That would be a rarity."

"But true. Thanks Bellamy," she kissed his cheek as he turned his head, and caught his lips instead.

"See you in the morning princess."

 

_Come together,_

_We're gonna come together now._


End file.
